brother_brotherfandomcom-20200215-history
Ms. Termination
Deborah Violet Davenport, better known as Ms. Termination, and currently as Suzy Pazoing, is the (formerly) evil sister of Douglas and Donald. She lived a rough life, becoming one of the undead and very powerful for many years. Ms. Termination killed Jordan and released the criminals in the Crystal Citadel in "Wake Up" and "Escape from the Citadel." However, by the end of the latter episode, she is turned into a harmless, 8 feet tall 5 year old girl by the Citadel Guardian's healing blood, and is adopted by Kakai and Guyzi, renamed "Susannah-Kakai-Guyzinger-Axel-Geode-Retina-Elementary-Jingle-Small-Bug-Pazoing", or "Suzy" for short. In "Gold Stars," it is revealed that Debbie's evil is still contained within Suzy, and can take over when Suzy is threatened and emotionally challenged, similar to Spike. Suzy does not realize the evil lurking inside her, attributing her blackouts and dreams of being Ms. Termination to being 'just a dream.' Suzy also possesses the potential to use Debbie's powers as indicated when she shows her victims another dimension, although it seems to be more limited as Debbie's death breath does not kill its victims as it had done before with Jordan. Background The original Ms. Termination was created in 1017, when a horrendous bomb called the "Dastardly Deborah" was dropped on the future American continent. The bomb released magic into the world, causing radiation. Many humans fled to the isolated British Isles for safety, eventually spreading through Europe, Asia, and Africa. Still, there was a very large number of casualties. Ms. Termination, meanwhile, emerged from the bomb, after test tubes, trash, radioactive waste, and her bomb reacted in such a way to create a sentient spirit. Ms. Termination hated her bomb body, and thus reincarnated herself as a little baby. In each of her 12 baby forms, she made sure to illustrate her pure evilness. However, one baby form was different. Ms. Termination loved her little Deborah Davenport body, despite making every attempt to be a brat. As a child, Deborah was unloved and neglected by both of her parents, and even worse, outshined by her brothers, Douglas and Donald. Her relationship with Douglas and Donald was rather shaky. In 1984, she went so far as to murder both her parents, and then ran away from home, where she met two men known as Neil Gundenhauser and Victor Krane With Neil, Debbie had 13 kids, and 13 more with Victor. Each of the kids she gave up for adoption soon after birth, however. After years of dating both Neil and Victor, however, they abandoned her. Debbie was heartbroken, attempting to save herself, only to be "saved" and placed in limbo by Neil. She was years later broken out by a bear, who gave her the Arcturion, which she used to cast an elemental spell on the country and to trick Fletcher and Oliver. She also found her ideal body, that of Bree davenport. By that point, all traces of Debbie had been lost, as shown by her physical changes. Appearance As Debbie Davenport As Debbie, she was a 5'8 tall normal human with brown hair and brown eyes. She had peach-colored skin, a long neck, and a pointy chin. She often wore black leather suits, similar to those worn by her former lover, Neil Gundenhauser. As Ms. Termination In her evil form, Debbie wore a golden crown, from which her brown hair flowed out. She also had two red-colored horns sprouting out from her head, which she did not have as Debbie. She was always seen in a large blue dress that was ripped at the ends. Physically, Debbie's body proportions had stretched up nearly 3 feet as Ms. Termination. Her skin became bone-white, dry, and scaly. Her hands started randomly generating scary blasts of electrokinesis, turning them green. Her eyes also became empty sockets with red pupils. She also had a snake-like, flat nose with nostril slits. Her mouth is always in some sort of grimace, revealing her horrible teeth. In "Escape from the Citadel", Ms. Termination breaks out of the crystal in an explosion, revealing a metal brassiere, more snake-like features, and spikes on her shoulders, knees, and elbows. As Suzy After being splashed with the Citadel Guardian's healing blood, Debbie grew fresh organs and skin, causing her to take the form of an enormous small child with almost no recollection of her previous form. As Suzy, she is still very large, towering over most other characters. While she still has her horns, they're covered with her new skin. Her eyes also became a marvelous green. After being adopted by Kakai and Guyzi, she started dressing in XL casual adult female clothing, due to her immense size. Abilities Aside from her immortality, Ms. Termination has a plethora of superpowers. The most commonly used are electrokinesis and pyrokinesis, which she loves to use for firing at opponents. Ms. Termination also seems to exude an aura of death and rot around her. Whether this is done consciously is unknown, but living creatures and objects have been seen to rot and die as they come in contact with her or her general presence. In addition, Ms. Termination can breath a black, life-sucking gas, which she used to kill Jordan and set the Citadel on dark fire. In addition to her deadly magic, Ms. Termination has telepathy and mind-control. Ms. Termination's influence was so great that she posed a threat to anyone nearby. Moreover, she has the ability to possess other people, as seen when she possessed Bree. Ms. Termination is also able to utilize necromancy, as seen when she controls the corpses in her lair to attack Fletcher and Oliver. Ms. Termination is also able to fly, and is immune to certain huge blasts of energy, due to her super-speed and super-strenth. While her power is truly a force to be reckoned with, Ms. Termination has a few known vulnerabilities. Among them is love, an emotion that can weaken her greatly due to her having never experienced it. Ms. Termination is also unable to control a person's mind if he/she is wearing a certain type of magical jewelry. Personality Ms. Termination is driven by a rather single-minded goal: to destroy all life. She appears to show little interest in anything that does not further her ambitions towards this dark end. She also has an apparent hatred for all living things, as her wish to Jordan was "for the extinction of all life." It has been said that she brings sadness everywhere she goes. She is viciously cunning and quick to learn from her mistakes. She methodically targets people and things that have proven a problem for her in the past by either destroying them outright, or using them as pawns to further her own agenda. As shown in "Ms. Termination," she is highly skilled at deception, as she was able to fool Fletcher and Oliver into helping her while disguised as Bree. At the end of the episode, she tauntingly thanks Fletcher for opening the portal for her. She is a quick thinker, pretending to be horrified when Fletcher tried to smash the Arcturion, even though that would cause the portal to open. The words Ms. Termination says carry great gravity. An example would be when she calls Sander "a weak fool", referring to how she easily stole his powers. In spite of her intractability, she is visibly shocked when Fletcher survives her fire attack. She was also visibly confused when Oliver altered her wish. Ms. Termination's most notable flaw is her arrogance and her single-minded nature. After regaining her strength following the elemental madness, Ms. Termination manipulates Fletcher into opening a portal into the heart of the multiverse. She falls prey to her arrogant and single-minded nature when she ignores Oliver grabbing onto him with a dismissive grunt and continues onward towards her final goal rather than dealing with the two stowaway heroes she is dragging into the portal with her. This oversight later proves to be the undoing of her masterful plan, leaving her stranded in Jordan's time room with her one wish already spent thanks to the two meddling heroes and some friendly help from Jordan. After turning into a humanoid in "Escape From the Citadel," she loses her old personality and gains a new, infantile one. She seems harmless and does what most infants do, such as playing with toys. In addition, she is kinder and tries to be more considerate of others. As of "Gold Stars," Ms. Termination is still revealed to be trapped inside of Suzy while Suzy is almost her own person now. Forms Bree After freeing herself from the amber prison where she was left in a limbo between life and death for years, Ms. Termination went and possessed the body of a bear in order to track down the legendary Arcturion book. Still unable to find it, Ms. Termination, in her bear form, attacked Bree, killed her, buried her skeleton, and replaced her own skin, hair, and internal organs with Bree's. After using Fletcher, Chyna, Susan, and Oliver's absence as an excuse to kidnap Skylar, Kaz, and Leo, Ms. Termination tried an elemental spell that went horribly wrong. This caused her to attain a giant size, which was removed when Sebastian undid the magic. Ms. Termination then appeared to Fletcher and Oliver while disguised as Bree. Using her appearance as a trusted friend, Ms. Termination manipulates Fletcher and Oliver into gathering the gems of power needed to activate the Arcturion. Farmworld Oliver Shortly after Farmworld Oliver comes in contact with the pool of green goo created by the "Dastardy Deborah" bomb, he began to mutate into a masculine version of Ms. Termination. Mr. Termination is able to shape-shift, becoming both a dog and an alien. He also seems to have regeneration powers, as he quickly grew back a severed right hand that was chopped off. Physically, Mr. Termination differs a lot from Ms. Termination, mostly due to his male body and short brown hair. However, he retains other physical aspects of Ms. Termination, like her empty eyes with red pupils and scaly white skin. Suzy Pazoing In "Escape From the Citadel," she is turned into an oversized, humanoid little child when Fletcher splashes her with the Citadel Guardian's blood and is left on Kakai and Guyzi's doorstep, who choose to adopt her and name her Suzy. She seemingly has no memory of being Ms. Termination, even though she has been possessed by Ms. Termination herself. She also has a close child-parent relationship with Neal Gundenhauser, her old flame. Trivia *Ms. Termination starting out as a powerful magician and transforming into an undead creature is similar to a lich in fantasy fiction. She has even at one point referred to her species as Lich. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Davenport Family Category:Smart